Crafting
leftCrafting eli käsityö on taito RuneScapessa. Sillä saa tehtyä kaikenlaisia tavaroita kuten amuletteja, sormuksia, nahasta tehtyjä haarniskoita, saviastioita, lasitöitä jne. Kun pelaaja saavuttaa käsityötason 40 voit mennä käsityökiltaan, jos hänellä on päällään Varrockin vaatekaupasta saatava käsityöläisten vaate. Tämänhetkinen minimivaatimus Hiscoreen päästäkseen craftingissa on Crafting level 43. Tällä hetkelle on pelaajaa, joilla on crafting taso 99. Käsityökokemusta voi kehittää useilla tavoilla. Ensimmäisenä tason 99 saavutti Ltangel. Savityöt Kaikki savityöt alkavat saven kaivamisella ja veden lisäämisellä siihen, jolloin saadaan savitöissä käyttökelpoista pehmeää savea. Seuraavaksi pehmeää savea käytetään savenvalajan dreijaan ja valitaan mikä astia tehdään ja saadaan polttamaton esine. Kun polttamaton savityö laitetaan uuniin saadaan valmis tulos. Polttaminen ei ihan aina onnistu. Kannen voi tehdä vasta One Small Favour -tehtävän jälkeen. Savitöitä voi tehdä *käsityökillassa *barbaarikylässä *Ardougnessa *Rellekkassa Värjääminen Kehrääminen Nahkatyöt Lehmännnahasta Tarvitaan parkittu lehmän nahka ja neulaa ja lankaa. Niitatut eli studded tavarat tehdään lisäämällä teräsniittejä valmiisiin nahkatavaroihin. Teräsniittejä voi tehdä, kun Smithing leveli on 36. tehtäviä nahkatavaroihin. Pirunnahka Imphide on nahkaa, jota saa tappamalla Imppejä. Toisin kuin muut nahat, näitä ei tarvitse parkita, jotta niistä voisi tehdä panssareita. Imphidestä tehdään Imphide robeseja. Ilmaispelaajat voivat tehdä näistä Magic panssareita, jos heillä on needlejä ja threadia. Carapace Carapace on nahkaa, jota saa tappamalla Cockroach soldiereita. Näitä ei tarvitse parkita ennen niiden tekemistä panssareiksi. Carapaceista tehdään Carapace panssareita needlen ja threadin avulla. Ne ovat ranged panssarit, ja vain jäsenet voivat tehdä niitä. Hämähäkin nahka Hämähäkin nahkaa saa tappamalla hämähäkkejä. Näitäkään ei tarvitse parkita ennen niiden tekemistä panssareiksi. Spidersilkistä tehdään Spidersilk robeseja. Ilmaispelaajat voivat tehdä näitä needlen ja threadin avulla. Batwing Batwing on tavara, jonka saa tappamalla lepakoita. Toisin kuin tavalliset nahat, näitä ei tarvitse parkita. Batwingit ovat jäsenten tavaroita, joista tehdään Batwing robeseja needellä ja threadilla. Batwing robesit ovat parhaat Magic varusteet ilmaispelaajille. Käärmeennahka Käärmeennahkoja saadaan Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup-minipelistä. Niistä voi tehdä parkittuina käärmeennahkahaarniskaoja, kun mukana on neula ja lankaa. Toinen tapa hankkia käärmeennahkaa on tappaa Bush snakeja Mos Le'Harmlessissa. Lohikäärmeennahka Haarniskat tehdään kuten lehmännahalla, ensiksi nahka pitää parkita ja sen jälkeen tavaran voi tehdä neulalla ja langalla. Uurnat Urnit elit uurnat ovat eräänlaisia ruukkuja, joita voi käyttää, kun pelaaja kehittää fishingiä, miningia, smithingia, cookingia tai woodcuttingia. Uurnien käyttämisestä saa 20% bonus kokemusta siihen taitoon, mitä uurnaa käyttää. Poltettu uurna ilman runea on vaihdettava. Kun pelaaja lisää siihen runen, sitä ei voi enää vaihtaa. Uurnien tekemiseen tarvitsee potter's wheelin, jossa pelaajan tulee käyttää kaksi pehmeää savea. Sitten pelaaja muotoilee sen, joilloin uurnasta tulee (unf) eli unfinished. Tämän jälkeen se tulee polttaa uunissa, jonka jälkeen siitä tulee (nr) eli no rune. Tämän jälkeen siihen tarvitsee enää lisätä tietyn runen, jolloin siitä tulee ®. Uurnia on erilaisia eri tasoisille pelaajille. Matalatasoiset uurnat täyttyvät vain matalatasoisista kehitysmenetelmistä. Jos pelaaja esimerkiksi tekee Cracked mining urnin, se ei täyty kaivamalla Coalia tai iron orea, vaan pelaajan tulee kaivaa tason 1 malmeja (eli kuparia, tinaa yms). Jos pelaaja tekee esimerkiksi Mining urnin, sen voi täyttää kaikilla malmeilla tasolle 40 asti (eli kullalla, hiilellä, raudalla, kuparilla yms). Tietyt runet tekevät uurnista aktivoituja, jolloin niitä voi käyttää: *Fishing - Water rune *Cooking - Fire rune *Mining - Earth rune *Smelting - Fire rune *Woodcutting - Earth rune *Prayer - Air rune Kun pelaajalla on valmis uurna repussaan, jossa on rune, hän voi aloittaa sen taidon kehityksen. Kun pelaaja saa siihen taitoon kokemusta, uurna kerää sitä samalla itseensä. Uurnasta tulee jossain vaiheessa täysi (full), jonka jälkeen se tulee teleportata. Uurnan teleporttaamisesta saa kokemusta. Hopeatyöt Hopeatyöt tehdään hopeaharkosta ahjossa käyttäen sopivaa muottia. Jalokivet ja kultakorut Käsitykokemusta saa jalokivien leikkaamisesta taltalla (Chisel). *Kuva:safiiri.gif Safiiri, vaatii 20. tason, siitä saa 50 kokemusta *Kuva:smaragdi.gif Smaragdi, vaatii 27. tason, siitä saa 67,5 kokemusta *Kuva:rubiini.gif Rubiini, vaatii 34. tason ,siitä saa 85 kokemusta *Kuva:timantti.gif Timantti, vaatii 43. tason, siitä saa 107,5 kokemusta *Dragonstone, vaatii 55. tason, siitä saa 137,5 kokemusta *Onyx, vaatii 67. tason, siitä saa 167,5 kokemusta Parhaat paikat jalokivikorujen tekemiseen ovat polttouunit eli furnacet: Edgeville, Al-Kharid, Burgh de Rott, Port Phasmatys, Falador, Shilo village, Neitiznot, Piscatoris Fishing Colony ja East Ardougne. Luokka:Taidot Kultatyöt Kultatyöt valmistetaan kultaharkosta ahjossa sopivan muotin avulla. Tekovaiheessa kultatavaraan voidaan liittää myös leikattu jalokivi, jolloin työstä tulee kalliarvoisempi, ja sen voi myös lumota sopivalla Enchant Jewelry-taialla. Kultaharkoista voidaan valmistaa: *Sormuksia *Kaulakoruja *Rannerenkaita *Amuletteja Lasityöt Lasin valmistamiseen tarvitaan sulaa lasia, jota saa sulattamalla yhteen hiekkaa ja soodatuhkaa. Soodatuhkaa saa paistamalla merilevää liedellä. Paras merilevän keräämispaikka on ranta Rellekasta itään. Rannalla on 9 nopeasti uudelleensyntyvää merilevää ja keijuympyrä (DKS) lähellä, joten voit nopeasti kerätä täyden repun merilevää ja viedä ne Zanariksen pankkiin. Toinen hyvä tapa saada merilevää on Catherbyn laiturilla oleva Arhein, jolta voi ostaa joka päivä 80 merilevää 2 rahaa/kappale. Arheinille pitää puhua ja tämä sanoo Hello! Would you like to trade? I've a variety of wares!, jolloin vastauksena voit antaa I hear you sell seaweed.... Varsinaisessa Arheinin kaupassa ei ole merilevää myytävänä. Hiekkaa kuljetetaan ämpäreissä, ja sitä saa käyttämällä tyhjää ämpäriä hiekkalaatikkoon, jolloin kaikki mukana olevat ämpärit täyttyvät. Hiekkalaatikot sijaitsevat Entranalla, Rellekassa ja Yanillessa, Yanillessa lähimpänä pankkia. Kun olet suorittanut Hand in the Sand -tehtävän, voit kerran päivässä pyytää Bertiä Yanillessa tuomaan 84 ämpärällistä hiekkaa pankkitilillesi. Port Phasmatyksessä taas varsinainen sulan lasin teko sujuu nopeasti, koska siellä on ahjo todella lähellä pankkia. Sulasta lasista saa lasityön valmiiksi puhaltamalla sen lasinpuhallusputkella, jollainen ilmestyy Entranalla olevan talon pöydälle. Taistelusauvat Elementaali taistelusauvan tekoon tarvitaan tavallinen taistelusauva, joita voi ostaa Zekeltä7 000 rahaa kappaleelta, mutta ainoastaan 8 päivässä. Lukumäärä on 16, jos sinulla on Varrock-haarniska päällä. Seuraavaksi tarvitset lataamattomia lasipalloja (unpowered orb) joita tehdään lasinteossa. Seuraavaksi pitää mennä elementaalin obeliskille ja loitsia obeliskiin sen lasipallon latausloitsu ja lasipallot latautuvat. Lopuksi ladattu lasipallo kiinnitetään taistelusauvaan ja elementaali taistelusauva on valmis. Elementaali taistelusauvoista saa 9 300, kun ne muuttaa rahaksi High Level Alchemy -loitsulla, eli 2 300 voittoa kappaleelta. Vesiobeliski Sijaitsee syvällä Taverley Dungeonissa mustien lohikäärmeiden luona. Lataamiseen tarvitaan 54. käsityötaso ja Charge Water Orb -loitsuun 56. taikataso. Loitsussa tarvitaan 3 kosmista riimua ja 30 vesiriimua yhtä latausta varten, joten kannattaa käyttää vesisauvaa tai vesi taistelusauvaa. Maaobeliski Sijaitseen Edgeville Dungeonissa Chrononzonin luolassa. Tänne kannattaa ottaa myös vastamyrkkyä mukaan, koska matkalla on myrkyllisiä hämähäkkejä. Lataamiseen tarvitaan 58. käsityötaso ja Charge Earth Orb -loitsuun 60. taikataso. Loitsussa tarvitaan 3 kosmista riimua ja 30 maariimua yhtä latausta varten, joten kannattaa käyttää maasauvaa tai maa taistelusauvaa. Matkalla on myös Red spiders eggs, joista kannattaa ottaa yksi mukaan käytettyjen kaaosriimujen paikalle. Tuliobeliski Sijaitsee Taverley Dungeonissa mustien lohikäärmeiden länsipuolella. Lataamiseen tarvitaan 62. käsityötaso ja Charge Fire Orb -loitsuun 63. taikataso. Loitsussa tarvitaan 3 kosmista riimua ja 30 tuliriimua yhtä latausta varten, joten kannattaa käyttää tulisauvaa tai tuli taistelusauvaa. Ilmaobeliski Obliskin luo Edgevillen Dungeonissa Chrononzonin luolasta pohjoiseen olevia tikkaita pitkin. Lataamiseen tarvitaan 66. käsityötaso ja Charge Air Orb -loitsuun 66. taikataso. Loitsussa tarvitaan 3 kosmista riimua ja 30 ilmariimua yhtä latausta varten, joten kannattaa käyttää ilmasauvaa tai ilma taistelusauvaa. Katso myös *Kehitysvinkit/Crafting de:Handwerk en:Crafting cs:Crafting no:Crafting es:Crafting nl:Crafting Luokka:Taidot Luokka:Crafting Luokka:F2P Luokka:P2P